scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lavender in Nelvanaland
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland" It Appeared on Youtube on March 21 2020. Cast *Alice - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Alice's Sister - Miss Information (Histeria!) *Dinah - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The White Rabbit - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *The Doorknob - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Dodo - Forrest Gump *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *The Carpenter - Woody (Toy Story) *Bill the Lizard - Top Cat *The Rose - Courtney (Total Drama) *The Caterpillar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Genie (Aladdin) *The Bird in the Tree - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *The Cheshire Cat - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *The Mad Hatter - Snagglepuss *The March Hare - Quick Draw McGraw *The Dormouse - Thumper (Bambi) *The Card Painters - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Queen of Hearts - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *The King of Hearts - Hans (Frozen) Scenes # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 1 - Opening Credits # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 2 - Lavender is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 3 - The Run of the Turtle ("I'm Late") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 4 - Lavender Meets Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad/The Bottle on the Table # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 5 - The Arrival of Lavender ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 6 - Lavender Meets Iago and Zazu ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 7 - The Lightyear and the Cowboy # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 8 - Old Father William # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 9 - A Cat with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 11 - Lavender Meets Percival C. McLeach ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Lavender # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 13 - Lavender Meets the Cheshire Crab ("'Twas Brilling") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; T.W. Turtle Arrives Again) # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 17 - Lavender Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Morgana of Hearts # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 19 - The Cheshire Crab Appears Yet Again # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 20 - Lavender's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 21 - Lavender's Flight/The Finale # Lavender in Nelvanaland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used * Alice in Wonderland Clips Used * Little Charmers * Histeria! * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * Cats Don't Dance * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Forrest Gump * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Parappa the Rapper * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Top Cat * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * The Rescuers Down Under * LeapFrog * Snagglepuss * Quick Draw McGraw * Bambi * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Winnie the Pooh * Frozen Gallery Lavender.png|Lavender as Alice Miss Information.jpeg|Miss Information as Alice's Sister Flounder.jpeg|Flounder as Dinah TW Turtle.jpeg|T.W. Turtle as the White Rabbit Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad in Animated|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as the Doorknob TomHanksForrestGump94.jpeg|Forrest Gump as the Dodo Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Tweedledee Zazu.png|Zazu as Tweedledum Chop-Chop-Master-Onion.jpeg|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Walrus Mr. Potato Head|Mister Potato Head as the Carpenter Top Cat.gif|Top Cat as Bill the Lizard Courtney.png|Courtney as the Rose Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as the Caterpillar Genie aladdin.png|Genie as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Mrs._Frog.jpeg|Mrs. Frog as the Bird in the Tree Sebastian.jpeg|Sebastian as the Cheshire Cat Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as the Mad Hatter Quick Draw McGraw-0.png|Quick Draw McGraw as the March Hare Thumoer.gif|Thumper as the Dormouse Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Piglets fear.jpg|Piglet, Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|and Tigger as the Card Painters Morgana.jpeg|Morgana as the Queen of Hearts Hans.png|Hans as the King of Hearts Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs